What Is Next
by simplyinspire
Summary: Starts at the 2.14 preview. what is going to happen with the couple? will they finaly come out the arias parents? to Rosewood? the aftermath of the police and a has left aria with some big decisions. what is next for Ezria?
1. Chapter 1

walking around the corner i was taken aback by the eminese happiness that immediatly rushed through my body. there she was. aria, the love of my life. but the emotion was immediatly ripped away. just as fast as it had come, despair took its place as the months events flooded back to me. the police, her mom, me and spencer, jackie. and of course, her new rule. no contact. no movie dates at my apartment. no unexpected visits to my office. no sneaky texts. no goodbye kisses. were we even together anymore? aria was with mike. he saw me first. he mumbled somthing to his sister. the look on his face made it clear that he wasnt happy to see me. did he know the supposed rumor about me and spencer. had aria told him about us. she looked up and smiled, an immediate reaction. then it disappeared. at least i could tell she still felt the same way. still in love. all of the sudden, i was mad at her. irrationaly of course. but mad all the same. we love each other why couldnt we be together? whatever it was we could get through it, together. she was walking over and my heart started to beat out of my chest.

"how are you?" she asked like she didnt already know the answer.

"numb." i replied. it was the truth. everything moved in slow motion, blurry even. nothing had really been registering. i walked the halls. i answered questions. i graded papers. but i couldnt remember a specific detail about anything from the month. even today, i had been roaming the area around hollis during my free period on auto piolot. i found my way into a old antique store and bought a picture frame. it was something aria would like. somehow, some way, i was going to give this to her. it was going to have a picture of us in it. a couple picture. one where we are smiling, without bags over our heads.

"look im sorry!" she was getting defensive.

"aria,-" i shook my head and she cut me off.

"i cant handle it." why wouldnt she let me fight for her. she couldnt handle it? that was crap, she was the strongest person i know. i was getting frustrated again. she was keeping something from me. something that kept us apart.

"my mom thinkning that you were with spencer.." she continued, "dont worry she hasnt told anybody." thats what she thought my problem was? that i cared what people said about an accusation i was with spencer? it was all about her. it always had been. why couldnt she see that?

"the trouble with the police.." she had all these excuses. i feel like its something much bigger, "i cant let anything bad happen to you."

"aria somthing bad has happened to me, you wont let me see you." i countered, she had to see how much i needed her. as much as our seriouse conversation needed to look non chalante and meaningless i needed her to see exactly how much it ment. but mike was coming. by his look i could tell he knew something, but i wasnt sure what.

aria faced her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. pretending not to notice mikes death glare, or the awkward tension.

"well, we gotta go."

"yea. i gotta go too." i said it as callose as i could but it sounded to me like a frat boy.

"it was great seeing you mike"

"mr fitz." yea, he definatly heard something about me he didnt like. it wasnt surprising. he was friends with noel khan.

as we walked away, aria and i both glanced back. parting was the hardest part. when would i see those beautiful brown eyes again... it was truley painfull.


	2. Chapter 2

"MIKE!" i yelled for my brother once i realized moving my bed by myself was virtualy impossible. i loved my bed where it was, but i needed something to keep my mind occupied.

"im busy!" mike yelled down the hall as i heard him grab his lacrosse gear and run down. sure enough, noel khans landrover was waiting in the drive way.

great!, i thought. i was now home, alone. i had to get out of here. where are my keys! i found them laying on my desk next to the box of Ali things jason had given me. i picked up the small wooden box and moved onto my bed. it was rare that i got to remember the good things about Ali. seems now all that ever came out were the secrets and manipulation. i took out each peice imagining why it was important to Ali, and reminicing in the memories that came with the ones i knew about. i was so deep in my revere when the door slammed i dropped the empty box.

"what is he doing over here Byron? i dont know what he did or didnt do, but i dont trust him. i dont want him in our house tomorrow." my mom was talking to my dad, unaware i was home apparently, sounding worried.

"its for the faculty. i cant exclude him. maybe he was going to visit a friend." who were they talking about? why was ellas worried about trusting someone. oh, thats right because this is rosewood and no one is what they seem. "we dont know what is going on in ezras life because its none of our buisness. he says he wasnt dating spencer. frankly, i believe him over some rumor at school. i liked ezra."

oh my god. ezra was coming to my house, again.

"then who was he saying he was in love with? when i asked him what he was doing in the police station he said 'i love her' you should have seen the guilty look on his face byron! i know he is up to something, i can feel it. why was spencer in his car that day?"

"i am sure that he has logical explanations that he doesnt feel comfortable sharing. have you entertained the possibility that his girlfriend was in trouble we know nothing about." they were making their way up the stairs now, "maybe he looked guilty because he loves a girl who has a drug problem."

"byron, i hope your right." ella let out an exasperated sigh.

i quickly picked up the box and made myself look busy like i hadnt noticed they had come home.

"oh aria, i didnt know you were home."

"yea, im just doing some stuff around my room. ive been thinking of getting out some clothes for that charity you told me about."

"good for you sweetie. ive got papers to grade. hope you studied." she smiled. it was a tired smile though. one that told me it was just as hard for her to deal with the police and the questions and the accusations as it was for me, if she only knew.

"whats that sweetie?" she looked pointedly at the Ali box in my hands.

"oh, just a box of old Ali things Jason gave me a couple weeks ago." i looked at the box as i spoke. something caught my eye. i had to end this conversation with Ella now!

"that was sweet of him, i think he is a good guy. just a little misguided maybe."

"mmmh." was my only response. i couldnt believe what i was seeing, "ill get those old clothes ready for charity" i walked into my closet and sat down.

the box now had began to come apart in the corner providing a view at what was underneith the aparently false bottom. a pink and yellow book. i pulled it out my adrenaline rushing. it looked like a diary, but this wasnt the diary we had caught Ali writing in on a few occasion. opening the first page the handwritting was definatly Alis.

10/9

10/18

11/01

11/5

11/16

11/20

dates. random dates. what did that mean. i needed to tell the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

"hello" i answered my phone.

"z, its me. whats up?" it was jackie... great.

"uhh.. a little busy grading some papers." she had been trying to make passes on me for weeks now. i thought i had made it clear we should just be friends. however, jackie was persistant.

"oh, really? are you home, because i just stopped by your office with some coffee, but you werent there."

"yea, im home." trying to avoid you, "just swamped with papers. gotta g-" she cut me off.

"ill come over and keep you company. we can hang out and grade papers instead of writing them. kind of like old times."

"jackie, im sorry. i just cant tonight." why was she doing this. she broke off the engagment with me. not the other way around.

"tomorrow then." i hated it when she just said things, without really giving me the choice.

"jackie," this had to stop, "i told you, i am in a relationship." i sighed. i didnt want to hurt her, she really was a good person.

"i know ezra," she laughed like i had read the signs all wrong, "two old friends cant hang out? tight leash Z." she laughed some more. her mind games, for a second i actually had coinsidered it. psycology did her well, she could make someone who had no interest in seeing her want to hang out with her.

"its not that, i just have a lot going on. ill see ya later." i hung up before she could throw any more tricks at me.

geeze. i really had nothing to do tonight. usually friday and saturday nights were reserved for dinner and movies with aria; but not this month. suddenly there was a knock on my door. a small knock that made my heart pound. i half ran to the door and opened it to see her face. there she was, even with lines of worry creasing her face she was still beautiful. how was i so lucky.

"Aria, Hi!" the grin on my face had to be rediculous, laughable even, "come in."

"Ezra, are you coming to the christmas party tomorrow? the one at my house?" she looked scared. i wanted to cradle her in my arms and take all her fear away. but i had a feeling that wouldnt be helpfull tonight, that realization was the saddest of all.

"yes, i havent really seen you to talk about it. but i was hoping we could use this as an opportunity, much like the dinner party was supposed to be." i looked at her hopefully. if she asked me not to i wouldnt go. as much as i craved to be in her presence even if i couldnt act on my feelings i would resepect her wishes. anything to make it easier on her.

she was still leaning against my counter, her jacket on, purse in hand. all indications that she didnt plan to stay long. i pushed that thought from my mind hoping to make the best of the time i had. i got up from the stool i sat on and took her hands in mine. she seemed to be mauling over my proposal.

"it hasnt worked well any time we have tried taking a step in my house."

i shrugged at her negativity. "third times the charm." was my hopefull reply giving her the warmest smile i could muster. something else was bothering her. all i couldnt think about was if it was someone else. not really someone, jason.

"aria, why have you really been staying away from me? the truth." i tried to conceal the hurt in my voice but i knew she picked up on it.

"im scared for you ezra"

"ill be fine. i dont want to be without you. i dont want to lose you. i dont want to wake up on days i cant see you." i knew i sounded like i was begging but i didnt care. she had to realize what i would do for her. i loved her. "if there is someone else, or something going on here please, just tell me. tell me how to fight for you." a tear rolled down her cheek. gently, i pressed my lips to it catching the tear. i hated to see her cry.

"i tried to blackmail jackie." the words flew from her mouth and the tears became heavier. she then proceeded to tell me about jackies plagerized paper and her visit to arias house.

when she was done we sat on my couch with her cradeled in my arms. i was baffeled. i had never been so happy that i hadnt married jackie. she was so manipulative. "im going to find a way to fix this." aria nodded in agreement.

"i have to go" she was starting to get up. i didnt want her to leave.

"you can stay... if you want. or come back later." i was pulling for strings and getting nowhere. she gave me the thanks but no thanks smile. "i miss you aria."

she stopped gathering her things and walked to me, taking my face in her hands.

"hey, i miss you too. but, ill see you tomorrow." she placed a small peck on my cheek and walked out with her head down, mumbling something about plans with the girls. watching her leave felt like rejection of the worse kind. i wanted to call jackie back and curse her. it was her fault that aria felt like she had to stay away to protect me. but i new that would only make matters worse. instead i had to be smart and take away her leverage. i was no longer arias teacher. as long as we told her parents and got them around to the idea jackie would have nothing. that was exactly what i planned to do.


	4. Chapter 4

i woke up at 11:45 to birds chirping, wind slightly rustling the trees, and sun shining bright through spencers window. the rest of the girls were still asleep. we had been up past sunrise bouncing ideas off of eachother. spencer was coinvinced that it was some kind of code and spent all night reasearching ways to crack them. hannah and i looked through year books and old school calendars hoping to find some kind of clue. she even googled old mall sales to see if they were shopping dates. even though it was unlikley Ali wanted to hide a list of advertised public sales. emily sat looking out the window sulking after we all yet again shot down her idea to confront A. none of us wanted to dance with the devil, but we were all forced to. trying to take the lead and change the song probably wasnt a good idea. especialy coincidering this particular devil had the ability to air out all of our dirty laundry for the town to see. i was getting dressed when hannah rolled over.

"you have to leave?" she said groggy.

"yea, my dad is having a company christmas party. im sure they are going to want help setting up." i whispered back.

"company? as in fitz will be there? how are you going to do that?" she gave me an apologetic look when i didnt reply, sencing that i had no clue. moving closer, hoping not to wake the other girls, i sat next to her.

"he wants to try again and use this as a baby step. but i dont know." my stare was blank. i knew what i wanted but, protecting ezra was more important.

"so, youve talked to him?" i forgot i didnt tell them about my impulsive visit to ezra.

"yea, i heard about the party and needed to ask him if he was going... i told him about jackie. not about A, i said i did it out of jealousy."

"was he mad?"

"at first i think he was a little but im not sure if it was my immaturity or that she plagerized. but when i told him she came to my house... i think it bothered him. but he tried not to show it."

"is jackie going to be at your dads party? kind of hard to take a baby step if the warden has you on blackmail lockdown."

"Han, i hadnt even thought of that. i dont know if it is a department thing or for the entire faculty... what if she outs us right there in front of everyone. my parents, ezras colleiges." i looked at hannah worried.

"find a way to make that baby step backwards, or youll be falling forwards." she smiled "good luck."

"gee, thanks han." i laughed and started home.

coffee was what i needed or this day was going to be unbearable. i pulled in to my favorite coffee shop. it was busy like any typical saturday. outside the tables were set up with umbrellas so you could enjoy the day. couples pepered the patio. one day ezra and i were going to sit out here and drink coffee, enjoy the day and eachothers company. we were going to hold hands he was going to kiss me before he got up to get a napkin. we were going to be a normal couple. a man held the door for me as i walked in. after saying thank you i turned to face the counter. but at the table right in fron of it was the worst sight i had ever seen. jackie was there having coffee and laughing... with ezra. (if this were tv cue "a drop in the ocean" by ron pope and a close up of broken hearted aria. ha!) they looked happy, couple happy. mid sentence ezra looked up and noticed me. his smile vanished. he looked like a kid getting caught with an extra peice of candy by his mother. i turned around and stormed out. this was not the scene i visioned when i thought of ezra and i at a coffee shop together. there was no extra person. no third wheel in my visions. but here in reality, it looked like i was going to be that third wheel. getting in my car and backing out quickly i saw ezra running out of the coffee shop. vaguely i could here his plea for me to stop, and the typical "its not what it looks like". boy was he right. it looked like a obsesive teenage student walked into a coffee shop to see her favorite ex teacher having a nice time with his girlfriend. then that obsessive student running away. the teacher, being good hearted, saw the hurt on her face and ran out to apologize. thats what it looked like. and he was right, it was nothing like that. this was much more complicated. glancing in my rear view mirror ezra was still in the road. his hand was running through his hair and his head was down. he looked... heartbroken. the thought of that made me want to turn around and comfort him. but the image of him laughing with jackie having a good old time with someone his age, someone he used to love, made my stomache turn. i pushed the pedal harder, putting distance between me and ezra as fast as possible.

when i pulled into my drive way i sat for a moment. i hadnt even realized id been crying. going in like this would only cause loads of unwanted questions. pulling myself together was the only option i had right now. a car door slammed. when i looked up to see where it came from ezra was running from his car behind me to my passenger seat. he got in and shut the door looking forward. i only gave him quick glances from the corner of my eye. i couldnt bring myself to look at him head on, he would see just how vulnerable i was.

"aria, i am sorry. i promise," he turned to me, grabbing one of my hands from the stearing wheel and placeing it in his, "this is what i live for. your hand in my hand," he gently tilted my head towards him forcing me to look in his eyes. "your beautiful eyes looking into mine. jackie, she has been hitting on me for weeks. i told her i am taken. we were only having coffee. i wanted to tell her i was in love with you. i wanted to reason with her not to say anything. i thought if i could get her to be done with the games i could see you again. we could tell your parents without all the pressure, it would be because we were ready, not because we were forced to. i should have told you. but you didnt answer my call last night."

i thought about the missed call i got a few hours after i left. i had been to worried about everthing to bother calling back.

"ezra, i dont think jackie is the type to make deals."

"what she did and what she said to you, it wasnt right. but, i dont think she would have gone through with it. she plays games some times. but she is a lot of talk. i bet she thought that if she said that to you, you would back off and she could try and steal me away." he smiled that adorable grin, "but i refuse to play. she isnt going to hurt you, or me. i wont let that happen." he wiped away my tear. he leaned in to kiss me but i leaned away. there was someone in the window. ezra looked hurt, until i looked around him and my eyes bulged. he looked behind him just as Ella was opening the car door.

"what is going on here?" she looked like she knew exactly what was going on here. i think she had since the police station but didnt want to admit it to herself. ezra looked calm, he got out.

"is byron home? i want to discuss something with the two of you if thats alright." he was completly collected. he was ready. was i?


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra sat us all Down on the couch. Ella's face made it clear that she had a good idea of what was coming next. That scared me. How long had she had to prepare her plans for banishment. Byron looked confused then at the look of nervousness on Ezra's face he got concerned.

"is everything okay Ezra?"

"actually, we want to clarify something. I'm in love with your daughter. I love aria." Ezra was defiantly holding his breath after his bold proclamations of love. As soon as he words escaped his lips byrons jaw hit the floor. He was utterly blindsided. The next thing I knew Ella was blocking byron from getting up. The look on his face conveying the words that had escaped him.

"I love him too." I said getting up to stand by Ezra. Taking his hand hoping they would see the mutual effection between us.

"aria, come back to the couch." Byron's voice was strained. I was afraid he was going to bust a blood vessels in his neck if I didn't comply. I slowly made my way back to the arm of the couch glancing back slowly at Ezra. He looked helpless as I finally let go of his finger when I was too far to reach him. My dad looked hurt. He wasn't making eye contact with anyone. He had the look of those fathers you see dropping their little girls off at kindergarten for the first time. When he finally looked at Ezra Byron's face was disgusted. We knew what he and my mom where thinking.

"please, let me explain" Ezra pleaded.

"no Ezra, let me explain to you." Ella shot.

"its my fault." I interjected. Ella looked at me with sad eyes.

"aria can I see you in the kitchen." she got up without waiting for a response. I shot Ezra and apologetic look. The last thing I wanted right now was to leave him alone in a room with my dad. When I got to the kitchen my moms Expression was soft.

"aria, baby you don't have to be scared. Tell me what happened. No one has to know about anything he forced you to do. I will take care of all of it." she said as she grabbed my hands.

"what? Mom no. He didn't force me to do anything. It's not like that. We me before school started." she looked hurt now.

"this has been going on since before school started? As in the day we got back from iceland?" her tone was growing skeptic as she let out an exasperated sigh. "aria, be honest. Please. What is going on between the two of you."

" when I took mike to lacrosse practice I stopped to get a burglar at this bar." her face tightened when I said bar.

"he picked you up at a bar. Classy aria. How many times do you think he has done that." knowing Ezra like I did probably not a lot. But I didn't like to think of the lucky few who did.

"it wasn't like that. We talked. We have all kinds of things in common. Music, books, art. We found each other interesting." I smiled at the memory. "and stop insinuating we had sex." I reached for Ella's hands this time. Trying to comfort her. This was a lot to take in.

"he might not have been when you met. But aria he was your teacher! He-"

"you don't think I see how wrong it was. We tried to break things off. I tried walking out of his class every day knowing the only private conversations we could have we're about an assignment. But it didn't work for either of us. He never used his power against me or in my benefit. It wasn't like that."

Ella took a deep breath and walked to face Ezra and Byron once more. The conversation we walked into was anything but idea.

"I would NEVER hurt aria! " Ezra said defensive and half offended. Byron was standing now, leaning towards Ezra with his fists clenched.

"BYRON!" Ella yelled grabbing my fathers arm. "let's sit down and figure this out like adults." she mumbled. Everyone went back to where they were before Ella side bared me.

Ella was surprisingly calm and spoke slowly. "she is sixteen. Aria has a great deal of life and growing up to do still. She might love you know. But, that is going to change. And when it does all the hard times, the glares, the ridicule that you are going to endure" she turned to me "both of you. It's all going to have been for nothing."

"she's worth that chance." Ezra said the person I want to be." he looked over at my parents hopeful.

"what's that? A pedophile." Byron cracked. I gasped and Ezra looked hurt. That was a low blow.

"Byron, I know you're upset. But name calling isn't going to resolve this situation. You of all people know that this situation can happen without the teacher being a pedophile. " she shot back. This was defiantly opening still somewhat fresh wounds for my mom. Byron sat back his face unreadable. Ezra had his head down looking genuinely apologetic when he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to fall in love with aria. It just happened."

"Ezra, we don't blame you. But this is going to take some dealing with and I think some compromise. Byron and I need to discus the matter further and talk to aria about it before we decide how we are going to proceed. But in the mean time I think you should go. " Ezra nodded his head in understanding then rose heading for the door. I met him there.

"I'm so sorry."

"don't be sorry aria. I'm not giving up." he kissed my forehead then pulled back quickly. Like he suddenly remembered that our relationship hung on the balance of my parents decision. "I'll call you..." he looked up at my parents. "if that's okay?" he asked hopefully. ella reluctantly shook her head yes.

"conditionaly!" my father added gruddgingly. "you have to be downstairs. i want to know you arent discussing anymore secrets youre keeping from us." \

"understood... thank you." sincerity dripped from ezras expression, gaining a little simpathy from ella.

"just go..." byron sighed. ezra nodded and slumped down the path towards his car. it pained me to see him go. turning i knew i was about to face byron and ella... alone.


	6. Chapter 6

they hadnt been as bad as inticipated. we sat down to a nice sex talk. but after assuring them over and over that ezra never forced anything on me and after countless looks of skeptisism at the mention of the word love, they finaly sent me up to my room. my parents decision didnt come easy. they talked it out for a while, yelled a little bit, blamed each other, talked some more, brought up hard memories, then finaly came to a compromise. ella didnt like the idea of ezra and i but believed i was strong enough to not let him push me around. also, she knew taking ezra out of my life would cause me to rebel and many more problems then we already had. byron felt that ezra needed to be out of my life. but he agreed that it would only make things worse. he genuinly hoped ezra was the man he thought him to be. however, the main issure was both my parents felt betrayed and didnt trust eaither me or ezra. when ezra called i graced him with the news that we didnt were under a trial period. a trial period of close friendship under adult supervision. it wasnt the best of circumstances but it would do. also, he was under no circumstances to attend the christmas party. byron said his poker face was no where near good enough for that game. so i spent my night catering to elderly professors... and jackie. before finaly convincing ella to let me go to spencers. the whole no trust issue was a pain.

"so he just showed up at your house and told them?" spencer was astonished.

"yea, he just came out with it."

"fitz just got ten times sexier in those swetter vests!" i rolled my eyes at hannahs comment.

"have you asked caleb if he can figure out the code yet?"

"he has been busy." she didnt look happy about our recomendation to enlist calebs expertise.

"im sure both of your lips have been vary busy lately." spencer gigled.

"have not!" hanna hit spencer with the pillow she was using.

"dont deny it han atleast you can kiss in public." yes i was bitter. the lack of sleep the night before and the stress from the day had finaly caught up with me. hannah and spencer laughed on about other things while i sent ezra a quick text. "im at spencers, about to leave. can you meet me before i go home?" and waited for his reply.

"hey guys where is emily?" i just realized she wasnt with us. it was strange that it took me so long to notice. but then again for weeks shed eaither been arguing with one of us or sulking about something A related keeping to herself. hannah looked uncomfortably in the other direction.

"i didnt invite her." spencer said icily.

"what happened?" obviously something had gone down after i left this morning.

"we had a little bit of a disagreement..."

"yea, if you can call emily stalking off calling you a bitch and saying your friendship is over a 'disagreement'" hannah said rolling her eyes. at that moment my phone went off.

"yes, hollis park in three min? i have some things to do." what did ezra mean "things to do" it was eight thirty not many places besides restaraunts and bars were still open in rosewood at this time.

"i have to go," i said in a rush, "but you two WILL explain this later."


	7. Chapter 7

ezra flashed his lights as i put my car in park. this was a common custom in our late night rondevous.

"hey!" ezra said when i sat down, a cheeky grin on his face. he seemed like he had nothing to hide, but his text message had tipped me off otherwise.

"hey." i wasnt nearly as enthusiastic as he was. i could tell he was extatic to finally be done with the hiding and the lies. "what things do you have to do?" i asked skeptically. his carefree expression faded, and now he looked gaurded.

"just some things... nothing major." he was such a horrible liar. i looked at him with nervous eyes. his expression softened and he smiled. taking my face in his hands he kissed me. it was such a soothing moment. pulling back he gazed into my eyes, his content was visable there. "its a surprise!" he whispered. a smile played on my lips as i entertained the possibilities.

"where your parents bad after i left?" his concern was evident in his tone.

"no, they were actually really cool, they faught a little after i went to my room. i think they needed that though. this pulled out some hard feelings for ella. i think it was good that she could get them off her chest."

"thats good. what exactly are the rules we have to play by? like can i come pick you up for coffee or...?"

"they werent really clear on the stipulations. just that we had to be under super vision at all times, no more lies or secrets, and we are just 'friends' first. technically we are already breaking all three." we both let out a small laugh but, ezras was nervous.

"well, you probably should go then. i dont want them to have a reason to keep you from me." his grin was to adorable to argue with.

"youre probably right." he leaned in for a kiss. another kiss. and another kiss.

"see you tomorrow?" another kiss.

"hope so." a final kiss, then we parted ways.

then next morning i came down stairs in a blissfull mood. i think the realization of what had occured the day before had finally hit me. ezra and i didnt have to hide our feelings anymore. he could come to my house and have dinner with my family, we could go to the movies, we could split a plate of fries and play darts without looking over our shoulders the whole time. it was exciting and horrifing all at the same time.

"someone is cheery!" ella remarked as she poured us both some coffee.

"i guess." i tried to sound non-chalant but i didnt pull it off. "toast?"

"sure, hunn." i popped two slices of bread in the toaster as ella added our cream and sugar to the coffees.

"so, whats got you so happy?" i detected that she knew the answer but was scared to admit it to herself. i understood this had to be scary for them. in time though, they would see how perfect ezra and i were together.

"ezra might be... coming over... if thats okay." i wasnt sure how to word it. was i supposed to ask? was he allowed over? this was already a lot more complicated then i thought it would be. gaging her reaction i could tell she wasnt really comfortable with this conversation eaither.

"oh..." she set stared at her coffee. "i guess that is okay. i might have to leave later, and if your father isnt home... id just prefer you two werent in the house alone."

"we can go get coffee or somthing if you guys leave." i said hoping to easy her worries. "mom, we've been alone in his apartment together a hundred times." that made her more uncomfortable, not what i had hoped for.

"when we grow to trust you to more, then we can discuss it again. until then, i like you to stay out of his aprtment too." with that she left. i sighed, this was definatly a lot more complex then it had seemed. i knew my parents would have to warm up to the idea, but i wasnt sure how to do that.

later that afternoon, i got a text from ezra: "dinner, 5 o'clock. we have reservations. okay?" i couldnt help but smile.

"okay, perfect."

"its a tie required kind of place. see you soon." tie required? wow!

i was just finishing curling my hair when the door bell rang. i ran down to get it but ella was already answering it. mike was in the living room with my dad, i had never said anything to him about ezra, i wasnt so sure this was a good idea anymore. walking in ezra smiled warmly at ella, who was giving a concious effort at being friendly atleast, he handed me the flowers.

"For you," he smiled. "red roses, your favorite." it was impressive he knew that. i wasnt sure we had even talked about it. ella seemed impressed too.

"uhh.. thank you! they smell amazing."

"ill go put these in water for you." she said taking the flowers and looking pointedly at my father on the couch. he had his back to us, but he looked stiff. i got the feeling that byron didnt want to turn around and look at us.

"uhh... going somewhere?" mike was walking towards us staring at ezra, hatred clear in his eyes. of all times, mike picked now to be home. byron got up walking swiftly to catch up to mike.

"yes, aria and i are going out to dinner." ezra said confidently. "at motebelli's... uhh, its an italian restaurant a little outsie of town." as mike approached ezra seemed to ramble nervously.

"like a date?" mike was now standing toe to toe with ezra. he was only a few inches shorter, his breathing was heavy, and his anger was evident.

"yea mike, like a date." i said slowly, trying to get his attention focused on me instead of ezra, but i was too late. mike lunged his fist forward putting all his weight beind it. luckily, ezra jumped back and byron grabbed at mike whos fist just barely came short.

"MIKE!" i was furious with him. ella ran back in the foyer at the sound of the commotion.

"CANT FIND ANY GIRLS YOUR OWN AGE?" mike was laughing but it definatly wasnt a sound of joy. he was definatly seeing red. "SO THE RUMORS ARE TRUE? YOU BANG TEENAGE GIRLS?" ezras face looked horrified at mikes comments. the last thing we needed where more reason for my parents to think he was using me.

"no, no i would nev-"

"MICHAEL ANGELO MONTGOMERY!" ella was standing between us all now, staring at mike in embaressment. mike looked down, steal breathing heavy. ella took a calming breath, "mike, please go to your room. ill be up to talk to you in a minute." she turned to ezra and i. "where are you going?"

"we have reservations at motebelli's..." ezra was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the floor. i hated to see him like that, mikes words had really hurt him.

"anything else planned?" she looked back and forth between the two to of us, looking like she was waiting for a confession to a crime.

ezra ran his hand through his hair. "there is a foreign movie festival playing in the park the next town over. i was hoping to ask you if i could take aria there to watch the a movie..."

i lit up,"in the park? like one of the showings that they have on the side of buildings and everyone sits out with their blankets in the grass?" i had always wanted to go to one of those, i couldnt help but smile up at this romantic side of ezra i didnt get to see often.

i had been begging ella to take me to the foreign film festival for years, something always came up, but she would always promised to make it up to me next year and here was her chance. she was definatly conflicted, but it was hard not to notice the sincerity of everything ezra had planned tonight.

"...thats fine. but aria, be smart!"

"youre not about to just let them walk out of here after what mike just told us are you?" byron had been standing silently against the wall watching the entire conversation play out until now.

"dad, those were stupid rumors noel kahn made up because he was jealous."

"byron, sleeping with aria is not in tonights plan... you have my word."

"you also gave the school your word that you wouldnt fraternize with any students. so, pardon me if your word is no good to me!" byron shot back then stormed out of the room. ezras ego was taking a beating tonight.

taking a breath ella looked at me, "have fun and stay safe, i love you." then she walked in the direction byron stormed off in.

slowly, i grabbed ezras hand and opened the door. he looked down at me and finaly smiled.

"after you" tonight was going to be interesting.


End file.
